


Curious Georgie

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Georgie Denbrough loves his older brother more then anything. Wanting to spend time with his older brother, he heads to Bill's room where his curiosity changes things for them and Stanley.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 21





	Curious Georgie

Georgie Denbrough loved being carried around whenever he could. Primarily from his older brother and his friends, with the young boy jumping into their arms whenever Bill didn’t stop him from hanging out with the group. There was just something about being in the arms of the older boy, able to wrap his arms around them and give them deep cuddles that the boy loved. Even if he occasionally did get some playful protests that he would occasionally get from the older boy about how heavy Georgie was getting at the eleven. Even if Bill always said that while he had a massive sly grin on his face which reached his eyes. 

He loved his older brother more than anything.

Deciding to go and see what his older brother was up to, Georgie worked his way through the slightly messy Denbrough household until the eleven-year-old found his brother, with Bill alone in his bedroom. As he got closer to the room however, the eleven-year-old noticed something on the floor of the room. The shirt that his older brother was wearing that day. Confused about why his brother would be shirtless, the teen decided to peek into the room, instead of just barging in like he normally would. As he peeked into his older brother’s bedroom, Georgie found that his older brother was currently wearing only a pair of tight looking plaid boxers. Which were currently hugging the older teen’s toned ass one one side and bulged a little on the other. Something that he had learnt from listening in on his brother’s group of friends was due to his brother’s cock. 

Which according to Richie’s loud complaints, he knew the description of.

‘Lengthy as f- and thinner than Bill’s noodle arms.’

Something that Georgie was glad about, cause he really doubted that having a cock the thickness of an arm would be comfortable. He didn’t manage to hear if Richie was any bigger than his cousin, in length or thickness but he did hear about Stanley’s cock. Which is apparently thicker than his older brother’s but a little shorter.

Since that day, listening through the door, Georgie had thought about seeing those cock’s nearly as much as he had planned on how he could convince his brother and Stan to carry him. Even if that planning was mostly about seeing if he could grind his young little behind against their crotches and feel if they really that large.

So far the results weren’t successful, due to the way the older boys carried him.

Deciding not to let his brother know that he was watching from the doorway in the chance that Bill might get completely naked and let his perving little brother the chance to see his cock, Georgie just watched on. His eyes roaming upwards to Bill’s undefined chest, which baked on the number of bones that the younger boy could count through the skin seemed a little too skinny. Though he did find himself a little drawn to his older brother’s nipples and the circular little nubs in the middle. Much larger than his own tiny ones. While they had shared the occasional shower before and had gone swimming together numerous times, usually in the lake in their underwear. This was the first time that Georgie had really been able to take in the look of his brother’s chest. 

Luckily for the younger boy, Bill didn’t notice or hear the younger boy at his door. So he was able to watch as the older teen walked around the bedroom, fiddling with things in his boxers before finally heading over to his bed. After watching him for the long while, Georgie had wanted to run into the bedroom and jump onto his older brother. Hang with his brother and feel up his older brother’s chest a little while hoping that the older teen didn’t realise what he was doing. 

Something had Georgie pausing in his plans to dive onto the boxers-clad teen.

Gulping nervously and feeling something twitch in his tighty-whiteys, Georgie watched as Bill’s hand moved towards the teen’s own crotch. With Bill groping himself through the plaid cotton fabric, cupping the hidden away softened cock and ball-sack before giving it a firm squeeze. Georgie’s shock only continued when he heard a low grunt coming from his older brother, matching some of the noises that he had been hearing from his older brother both in the morning and evening. Which in itself was shocking to Georgie, who didn’t think that his brother would play with himself morning and night.

That to the younger boy seemed more like a Ritchie thing, or maybe an Eddie thing. However, he didn’t really have any idea why he didn’t think Bill was too good for that, since he knew from his own occasional self-plays that it felt really good especially when you thought of someone else, and Bill was hanging out with that Bev girl a little. Not that he really understood that either, boys were much more fun to hang out with. He would have preferred that his brother was hanging out with Stan, at least he wouldn’t leave the younger boy out of things like Bev did when he came over and stole his older brother from him.

Even cooing when he would get annoyed and jump into Bill’s arms, to remind the older boy that he should be paying attention to his younger brother instead of some dumb girl. When he did it in front of Stan, the other boy would either just grin at him or normally reach out and begin tickling him until he was squirming in his older brother’s arms. Who would allow it for a little before coming to his ‘rescue’ by cuddling him in closer.

Something Georgie happily accepted.

Meanwhile back on the bed, Bill’s hand had continued to grope and tease himself over the fabric of the plaid boxers, getting himself up to a semi-hardened state before he finally slipped his hand under the waistband. Snaking through his bush of wild pubic hair until he reached his young semi-hardened cock, which he cupped. The teen grunting louder as he came into contact with his bare cock. His eyes closed a little as he massaged the semi-member until the teen’s cock grew to it’s full six and a half-inch length. Even if, much to the annoyance of his younger brother, it was still hidden away due to the fabric which was now tenting out to the point that it was nearly forcing its way out the slit at the front.

With his hand now wrapped around his length, Bill moved it up and down the thin length. Giving it a few strokes in the tight space, it wasn’t the most comfortable way to play with himself but the teen preferred pulling it out of his boxers once he was fully hard. Pulling his hand out after a few more strokes, Bill hooked the waistband of the plaid boxers while arching his butt off of the mattress in order to ease the cotton fabric down over his hardened cock, semi-flat behind and his lengthy lanky legs. Leaving the older of the Denbrough brother’s naked, unknowingly in front of the other.

Whose eyes had bulged from the view of his brother’s cock, while also being a little confused about the hair that surrounded the base of the older teen’s cock in a wild matter. His cock didn’t have hair around it and he didn’t get why his older brother kept that hair so unkempt when he spent a long time getting the hair on his head perfect. He guessed that it might have been due to the fact that no-one was meant to see what was in your underwear, at least according to his mother, while everyone could see your head hair but he wasn’t sure. 

As Bill settled back down on the mattress and his hand once again wrapped around the length of his six and a half-inch shaft, the teen began pumping it happily. Releasing the occasional grunt and moan of pleasure, as he stroked, still unaware of the beginning to tent little boy watching. When he paused his stroking of the entire length in order to massage just the mushroom head of his circumcised cock, Bill’s eyes closed and the nervous teenager allowed his body to bathe in the pleasure of his teasing his sensitive head. 

Seeing that his brother’s eyes were closed, Georgie decided that it was time for him to get a much closer view of the action. Easing the door open as quiet as he could, successfully making sure that his older brother wasn’t able to hear him as he did so, Georgie entered his older brother’s bedroom and tip-toed closer to his brother’s single bed. As he looked down at the older teen’s completely naked body laying there, eyes closed and massaging the darker-pink mushroom head, Georgie felt breathless. He wanted to be close to his older brother and he was beginning to think that it was more than just wanting picked-up cuddles with the older boy.

“G-G-Georgie!” Bill sputtered out, his eyes now wide open as he stared at the eleven-year-old at the end of his single bed staring at his completely naked body.

“I-I…”

The younger boy found himself unable to repeat anything more than a ‘I’, while looking between his older brother’s face and the teenage boy’s leaking cock. Letting his older brother know what the younger boy wanted.

“Would you like to come and play with it?” Bill offered softly, the teen gulping as the words came out of him.

Blushing heavily from admitting to wanting to try his older brother’s cock, Georgie nodded his head. Not trusting his voice enough to not give away just what he wanted from his older brother or to get him in trouble and risk the chance at getting to play with his older brother like this.

“Well… start by climbing between my legs…” The older teen demanded, his breath deep and his voice husky.

“O-Okay…” Georgie replied softly, climbing onto the older boy’s single bed and between Bill’s now spread open legs. Giving the young eleven-year-old a very close view of his brother’s cock which was now resting against the skinny chest of his older brother. A little pre-cum leaking from piss-slit down onto the pale-pink skin.

“If you um r-really want to play with it…” Bill began, the teen nervously gulping a little. Shocked that he was really giving his younger brother the ability to play with his cock. Without being naked himself. “T-Then you can… come… c-closer!”

Blushing and wondering how all his perving managed to lead up to this, a nervous Georgie shakily crawled toward his brother. Bill just continued to sit on his bed, patiently waiting for his little brother to get his cock, understanding the nervous yet filled with curiosity look that was on the younger boy’s face.

The small boy got onto his knees as he observed his brother’s hard on. If anything, Richie’s observation was spot on, with the length slightly intimidating and had him wondering if he would ever get like that. As for the thickness, the boy let his own hand tell as he reached out, the little hand wrapping around the length easily. He could feel it twitch in his hand the moment he touched along with his brother’s hitched breath.

Georgie looked up at his brother, hoping for some guidance on what he should do as his hand squeezed tighter in nervous anticipation.

“G-Georgie!” Bill suddenly yelped, causing Georgie to jump though not letting go.

“Sorry!” The boy apologized with a nervous grin as he loosened the hold to the older boy’s relief.

“D-Do you w-want to suck it?” Bill suddenly asked after a moment of awkwardness. 

Georgie had absolutely no idea how anyone would think about tasting a cock, but he took in his brother’s word. Believing that he wouldn’t even suggest it if he thought it was a weird thing to do. So after just a slight moment of hesitation, he immediately opened his mouth wide before eagerly diving onto his brother’s cock.

Bill was taken by surprise, not realizing how much his brother had wanted to play with him before now. Moans escaped his lips as his little brother’s own was trying his hardest just to fit the head in.

“T-take your time…” Bill tried to encourage, mostly because he could feel teeth grazing on his tip from the attempts. Georgie slowed down a little, focusing his attempt on widening his mouth until finally the head slipped through.

“Fuck…” The older boy breathed out. Even with just so little in, it felt so hot and so small as if he was being milked with the slightest of movement from the younger brother. Georgie’s breathing was slow, blowing hot air on the exposed length that hadn’t got lucky enough to join the rest inside the mouth, sending shivers down Bill’s spine.

“T-think you can get more, Georgie?” Bill asked the boy who had a twinkle in his eyes, seemingly taking it as an order that he had to do instead as he started fitting more in. Georgie himself had no idea what to think. While he wouldn’t say he was loving it, he didn’t mind the taste at all when he felt his tongue pressed against his brother’s cock and of course he loved listening to his brother’s moan and groan from his effort. He wanted to make his brother proud and take on the whole length.

Eventually though, he had to stop at just about half way. Feeling the slim cock filling almost his entire mouth and would go no further despite his best effort. 

“I-it’s ok, Georgie…” Bill said as he patted the boy’s head, letting him know he could stop trying not wanting him to force himself too much. “You can suck now.”

With the older boy’s assurance, the now beaming and ready to make his older brother feel good, Georgie did as he was told. The young eleven-year-old wrapped his lips tightly and started sucking as he would a candy. Earning him more sounds of pleasure from his brother.

“Y-yeah, suck me, Georgie…” Bill moaned out as he started moving his hips slightly, sliding in and out of the tight mouth, with Georgie taking it remarkably well for his first. Georgie blushed a little when he felt Bill humping upwards, fucking his young mouth a little but from the sounds of his brother’s moans, he guessed that he was doing good enough. 

The younger boy got on a steady rhythm, sucking and bobbing on the head following Bill’s pace of thrusting. Meanwhile, the older boy had a growing look of lust, going faster into the mouth. It was when a thought entered his mind. One he wouldn’t have thought of normally but also one that had his six and a half-inch cock throbbing from the thought of it. People might see it as weird but he already had the younger boy sucking his dick so this wasn’t too much more.

“Y-You should get naked Ge-Georgie…”

Georgie pulled off from his brother’s cock when he finally registered what he was told. “U-um… if you want me to. B-But i’m not as big or hot as you…”

His voice got quieter towards the end, but his older brother still heard him and blushed from Georgie calling him hot.

“I-it’s fine! J-j-just do it… You look cute anyway… s-so you will look even more cute naked.” Bill tried to reassure as best as he could as his hand reached toward his cock already missing the hotness of Georgie’s mouth. 

The younger boy was also blushing from the thought of his brother thinking him cute without any clothes, but it was all he needed to gain the confidence to strip himself. His little fingers grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled them off, showing his also skinny body to his brother. Watching his brother looking at him intently as he stroked himself, he proceeded to undone his pants and took them down along with his boxers, giving his brother a view of his cock. A young thin, completely erect three and a half inch cock, with a tight ball-sack holding his young orbs. Not quite ready to shoot cum but getting closer with every day. 

Bill hated himself for how much he licked his lips from the view of his little brother’s cute hard cock.

“N-Now what… B-Bill?” Georgie questioned.

“G-G-Georgie, finger y-yourself.” Bill suddenly said, his hormones controlling every bit of it. Georgie just looked at Bill again in confusion, the words not really making sense to him. The older boy grunted knowing he wasn’t understood. He wanted to sigh but he knew his little brother was still fairly innocent.

“F-Finger?” Georgie questioned.

“I-I need you to put your finger in your butthole!” Bill said with a hint of frustration in his voice. His cock was aching for more and wasn’t willing to wait too long. Luckily, his brother obediently followed as his hand reached toward his behind, groping around to find his tight little entrance.

“D-Do I just push it in?” Georgie questioned, as he pressed against his small hole.

“Y-Yes!” Bill yelled. Trusting his brother as always Georgie let out a small wince as he pushed his fingers in. The boy let out a small whine as his fingers went further inside but never stopped.

“I-is that it?” Georgie asked.

“N-Now move them back and forth, G-Georgie… don’t let it slide out of it though…” Bill responded, his breathing getting heavier as he watched his brother begin to finger fuck himself. Georgie didn’t get much time to finger himself like this however, until the view got too much for the throbbing older teen who knew that he couldn’t give up the chance to get more. “G-Georgie, pull your finger out… I-I wanna do something, b-but it might hurt for a bit… but it will feel amazing for me! And y-you…”

“What do you mean?” Georgie asked again, his finger still tight in his bum.

“I-I want to put my c-c-cock in your ass… just like you did with your finger…” Bill revealed, blushing and squirming nervously. Shocked at how much he wanted to fuck his little brother. Georgie blinked a few times still taking it in, but after putting his brother’s cock into his mouth and his own finger into his ass he didn’t think that much more and easily presented his ass toward his brother.

Who fought back a loud moan when his cock throbbed from the presented ass, it looked addictive.

“Like this?” Georgie questioned innocently.

“Y-yes! J-just get on your hands and knees and I’ll do the rest!” Bill ordered. 

Georgie followed it without fail, getting on all four pushing his ass further toward his brother. Bill, whose cock was already throbbing hard in his hand, didn’t wait any further. He wanted in Georgie’s tight ass, badly. Going after his little brother, he took hold on the boy’s sides to steady himself as he pressed his cock close against the tight entrance.

“G-Georgie!” Bill moaned loudly as he started easing into it. 

The resistance was so much, he wondered if the fingering actually did anything. The younger boy himself buried his head down on the bed, fighting the scream that built up in his throat. The warning from his brother did it no justice as his body squirmed hard trying to push it off. But he held on for Bill, looking forward to how amazing it would get as his brother’s cock continued its journey inside him.

Bill kept on calling the boy’s name, the pleasure getting to him as he pushed his cock as hard as he could to break through Georgie’s tightness. Feeling pleasure like never before, he fucked the tight hole with even more passion with Georgie finally releasing all the scream he had been holding back. What let out wasn’t one of pain though, Georgie finally getting what his brother meant by feeling amazing. The deeper his brother went, the better it felt for him until he eventually also begged for his brother to go harder.

As he continued thrusting inside of Georgie’s tightness, the Denbrough brother’s didn’t hear the front door opening and Stan walked right in. With Bill’s best friend heading upstairs, assuming that he would find Bill in there like normal.

‘Holy fuck… that’s so hot…’ Stan thought with a grin on his face, as he watched Bill’s cock slamming in and out of Georgie’s young ass. The younger boy’s little cock swinging with every thrust.

He thought about saying something but when he felt his cock coming to life, the curly haired boy decided on something. He quickly peeled his shirt off and revealed his unmuscular and not quite as skinny chest before kicking off his shoes and undoing his jeans. Looping his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and tighty-whiteys, Stanley dropped them in one move. Letting his six-inch cock flop out in the room.

Rushing onto the bed, Stanley quickly jumped behind Bill, which didn’t seem to faze the brother’s fucking in the least. Bill did look back and panicked a little when he saw his best friend behind him, however. He was about to open his mouth when Stan leaned forward and pecked his best friend on the lips. With Bill’s lips distracted and Georgie not knowing that he was there; Stan reached down and grabbed his cock, giving it a few strokes before lining up with his best friend’s ass. Being a little more experienced, Stan broke the kiss in order to spit in his hand with the saliva being used to lube up his slightly smaller cock before he thrusted forward and forced himself past the resistance of Bill Denbrough’s ass.

Bill let out a loud gasp as his best friend entered him in one go, making him thrust deeper into his brother with a jerk with Georgie feeling the sudden extra weight. The boy almost buckled, with his hands shaking barely holding him up. He let out a loud moan with his brother seemingly changing his pace suddenly, the thrusting getting more frantic still not realizing that he was pretty much being fucked by two different people now.

“O-Oh god… BILLY!” Georgie cried out before releasing a long moan, as Bill’s cock thrusted deeper into him due to a particular hard slam from Stan.

As his cock throbbed inside of Bill’s tight ass, Stan smirked and decided to reveal himself to the younger boy. “Fuck Bill… no wonder you’re fucking that cutie with moans like that!”

“W-Who’s that?” Georgie asked with a slight panic and confusion that another one had joined him and his brother. He wanted to crane his neck to look behind but he didn’t trust himself to have the strength to hold on if he did.

“Don’t recognize my voice Georgie? I’m hurt… I thought you would remember me… your brother’s best friend.” Stan teasing, guessing that the younger boy was just distracted due to the sex. Since he normally could tell Stan’s voice easily.

“Oh crap…” Georgie moaned out, as Bill’s cock continued slamming inside of him from Stan’s thrust. “S-Stan?”

“That’s right.” Stan replied with a smirk, digging his brother deeper into the young boy. “Enjoying your brother’s cock, Georgie?”

“Y-Y…” Georgie began moaning out before settling for a drawn out: “He’s soooo big…”

“Oh yeah? Well how about feeling your brother’s ass too?” Stan grinned, feeling his best friend’s body tighten from the suggestion. Which only had Stan releasing a grunt from his ass being squeezed.

Bill half-glared at the jewish boy, jamming his dick deeper into Georgie’s tightness. Forcing a yelp from the boy, whose ass clenched tightly around his length and lowered back down. Submitting as his big brother’s dick drove in and out of his tiny ass. Bill pulled Georgie back by the hips, impaling him.

“N-n-no w-way am I-I giving th-this up!” Bill snapped, fucking the young boy. Pounding him even harder than Stan had been before.

“Oh come on… let the kid try topping you.” Stan teased. “It’s not like Georgie’s not going to let you do this again… everyone knows how much that kid loves his big bro.”

Bill sighed. He knew Stan was right, and he’d been playing with Georgie for a while now. That little nail was surely begging for some action, so he very slowly withdrew the length of his cock. It flopped low, prodding against Georgie’s little nuts. Massaging the silky smooth ass, he groaned louder. However, Stan gave him a look over the shoulder. Every fibre of Bill’s being wanted to ram balls deep in his baby brother, but he’d conceded now. Stan wouldn’t let that up.

Rubbing his tip to Georgie’s balls, Bill muttered. “Come on, Georgie… y-y-your t-turn to t-t-top…”

Georgie moaned out as he finally fell flat on the bed pulling away from Bill’s cock. Gaping wide, the boy’s hope struggled flexing shut. Twitching a little after the fucking he just took. He felt a little empty but his excitement to try what Bill had just done filled him.

“T-Top?” Georgie questioned, his butt a little sore but wanting to see what this top thing was.

“You get to fuck his butt!” Stan grinned, as his cock grinded inside Bill. “Here, just lay down and we can do him together!”

With a nod, Georgie turned and laid down beside the two older boys, his cock already pointing up in excitement. Stan picked Bill up, awkwardly, and moved them over to Georgie. His six-inch cock looked thick in the stuttering boy’s ass. Once in place he lowered Bill down the length of his cock, easing it inch by inch until he felt the young Denbrough’s cock touch his own. Both touching Bill’s already filled hole. It was a breeze to get his tiny length in, with Bill releasing a short grunt at the tip popping in but no more.

Georgie laid flat, his mouth agape and moaning boyishly. Twitching against Stan in pure pleasure while sliding in his big brother.

“What ya think, Georgie?” Stan questioned, grinning down at the younger boy as he thrust deeper into Bill.

“Uuuuuungh…” was all the boy could manage.

Bill rode the two cocks in ecstasy, taking them in and out slowly. Careful not to let Georgie slip out while bouncing up and down. It helped that Stan started to thrust again. Pounding Bill hard, causing friction between the two cocks. George mewled out in pleasure feeling Stan’s cock rubbing his little one, thrusting up into Bill’s tightness. He tried to get more of it to hug his whole length.

Feeling the differing sizes inside of him, Bill moaned out: “Fu-fuck me!” 

Encouraged by both their moans, Stan continued to plow the sexy brunette. Slamming his dick in and out, grinding it against Georgie. So tight around his dick, clenching the deeper it pushed. He was in heaven fucking Bill, and feeling Georgie twitch was the icing on the cake. Fucking away intensely for a few minutes until he felt Georgie buck up. The younger boy was squirming hard. Stan smirked knowing he was having a dry cum. 

Stan himself was close, and growled louder as the edge neared. He bit Bill’s collarbone while pounding him.

“G-gonna flood your hole!” He cried, slamming it deep.

Bill threw his head back moaning while the two slammed him. His own heavy cock dripping. Quickly the boy grabbed it, beginning to pump his cock while getting fucked. It didn’t take long before shooting hard all over Georgie’s bare chest and adorable grinning face, coating him in cum. At the same time he felt ropes of steamy hot cum filling his hole. Stan’s cum pumping into his ass, fucked in deep by the two cocks.

It took a few minutes for the three to come down from their orgasms, especially Georgie twitching. He at least had some tasty spunk to lick off his lips.

They detangled from each other, falling flat with laboured breathing. Georgie felt odd being between them, so he rolled out of the bed to pick up his clothes. However, he stopped. Bill took the undies from him and threw them.

As the older pair got comfortable on the tight single bed with the completely naked Bill and Stan laying side by side with their backs against the wall, the teens motioned for the tired eleven-year-old to come and join them. Looking between the naked teenager boys with a blush, Georgie decided to go where he knew he would be comfortable and feel the warmth so crawled up the teenagers and came to a rest, sitting on Bill’s lap.

Without even thinking, Bill wrapped his arms around the younger boy and squirmed around tiredly on the lap until he came to a comfortable spot with his older brother’s hardening cock coming to basically ‘hot-dog’ the younger boy’s soft ass cheeks. Begging it’s owner for another chance to enjoy that tightness. 

It didn’t happen for Georgie however, with the young boy curled up on the naked body of his older brother. Sharing the occasional light kiss and feel up from both his brother and his brother’s best friend Stan, who especially liked leaning over and teasing the grinning widely but sleepy boy with numerous pecks on his lips and cheeks. Occasionally leaning down to kiss the small mushroom head of Georgie’s young cock. Everytime, teasing the boy by saying that he couldn’t not say hello to that ‘little’ cutie.

Georgie loved it more however when Stan wouldn’t just give his mushroom head a little kiss. With the boy able to watch on as Stan took Bill’s larger mushroom head into his mouth and happily sucked away on the leaking and sensitive cock. It was while he was watching one of these that Georgie finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Too tuckered away to do anything more. Smiling softly, Bill lifted his younger brother up while climbing out of bed. The teenager walked naked out of his room to Georgie and laid the boy in his own single bed. Quickly pulling some pyjama pants onto the boy and the blankets over him, before returning to Stan.

With their friendship broken into a new level, it didn’t take Stan and Bill long before the older teens were locked in a passionate love making that Georgie would be disappointed in missing out on seeing. Through he would make up for it numerous times over the next few years as Bill and Stan’s relationship grew past friendship and sex became a main feature of the teen boy’s time.


End file.
